


5. Testing

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Child's Play (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Fluff, Gavin's kinda depressed, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid!RK900, M/M, tw: injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Richard starts to purposely test Gavin’s limits to see what he can get away with, until it goes wrong.





	5. Testing

When Richard awoke the next morning, he couldn’t explain how he was feeling.

He wanted to annoy Gavin.

That was all he could think. He wanted to be annoying, to drive Gavin to the edge of insanity. There was no reason behind it, he just… wanted to. He wanted to see what Gavin would do, how he’d react, what he could get away with.

He clambered out of bed and made his way down to the spare room, where Gavin lay sprawled on the bed. He often wondered why Gavin had taken the spare-room, rather than put Richard in it. He shrugged it off and clambered onto the bed.

The man was still asleep. Not surprising, after the events of the day before.

“Gabin.” Richard shook him. “Gabin, wake up.”

“Huh…? What…?” Gavin rolled over, blinking at Richard. “Oh. Hey.”

“I’m hungwy.”

“Okay, what do you want for breakfast?”

“Macawoni.”

“Richard, Macaroni isn’t a breakfast thing.”

“But I want it.”

“Yeah… yeah, okay.”

Well, that was easy.

* * *

“Here you go.” Gavin placed a bowl of Macaroni cheese in front of Richard and Kadie. Aware that Gavin had cooked it himself, spending the past half an hour googling the recipe and preparing the meal, Richard pushed it away.

“I don’t want it now.”

“Oh.” Gavin stared at the plate, defeated. “Well… what do you want?”

“I want to make my own bweakfast.”

“Okay, sure… If that’s what you want.” Gavin sighed. “You know where the breakfast stuff is, yeah?”

“Yes.” Richard jumped down from the table and waddled over to the cereal cupboard. With a moment of hesitation, Richard knocked all the cereal off the shelf and onto the floor, spilling the contents all over the floor.

“Oops.”

“Okay, just… fuck…” Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose, and for a moment, Richard felt guilty. “Go watch TV while I clean up, okay?”

“Okay.” Richard made sure to stand on as much cereal as he could on the way, grabbing Kadie as he left. Gavin sighed, burying his face in his hands for a moment before pulling himself together and moving to clean up the mess.

* * *

“Why are we here?” Richard asked, looking around the superstore as he held Kadie closer.

“Because you need clothes and toys and books.” Gavin forced a smile. “Just… Pick what you want and shove it in the basket, okay?”

“I don’t want new clothes.”

“It’d be a good idea to have some spare, though, right?” Gavin tried. “Maybe… Maybe we can find some stuff for imagination games.”

“Imagination games?” Richard’s eyes shone. Gavin smiled.

“Sure, let’s go have a look.”

As they made their way to the clothes, Richard looked up at Gavin.

Gavin was tired. He obviously hadn’t slept well the past few days, worrying about Hank and Richard’s situations… And then he’d gone and woken him for the sake of pushing him to the limit. Gavin hadn’t lashed out in anger like Richard had thought, he’d just… given into him.

Richard suddenly felt bad, his chest aching as he remembered Gavin had been thrown in the deep end too, looking after a kid he’d never wanted after the childhood he’d had, not to mention practically losing his boyfriend in the process.

Richard knew Gavin well enough to know today was one of Gavin’s worser days, one of the days where his depression took over. He noticed Gavin playing with something in his pocket. Most likely his fidget cube to help him in moments of stress.

And here he was, being an asshole to him.

Wow, he _was_ a brat…

“Gabin?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sowwy about bweakfast…” Richard whispered.

“It’s fine.” Gavin sighed. “You’re just having a funny day.”

“A funny day?”

“Yeah, a day where you’re not quite yourself and you can’t really control it properly.”

That sounded right.

“Are you habing a sad funny day?” Richard asked. Gavin froze. He hadn’t expected that.

“I… Maybe.” Gavin muttered. “I’ll be fine, okay? Let’s find some stuff for you.”

“Gabin?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Gavin smiled.

“I love you too, buddy.”

* * *

“Are you sure this is okay?” Richard asked as Gavin carried several carrier bags into the apartment.

“It’s fine, you need this stuff, and once you’re done with it, we can donate it, yeah?”

“Okay!” Richard giggled.

“I’m gonna put your clothes away, okay?

“Okay.”

As Gavin turned, a cube fell out of his hoodie pocket and crashed to the floor, unnoticed by Gavin, and fell open, causing a round object to roll under the couch. Richard, dropping Kadie, got down on his knees and crawled after it, reaching under the sofa and pulling it out.

It was a ring, a silver band split into three by engraved lines. Richard stared at the blue stone in the center. It was really pretty.

It was also covered in dust and fluff.

Richard carried it carefully to the kitchen and, after pushing a chair against the sink to climb onto, ran the tap a tiny bit, allowing the water to dribble over the ring and wash away the fluff. He smiled, reaching up to turn the tap off.

As he did so, he felt a weight on his leg and looked down, gasping in shock when he saw Felicia. He took a step back, his foot slipping on the edge of the chair and tilting it over, sending him flying. As he fell, the ring slipped from his fingers and into the sink. Richard cried out as he hit the floor, hitting the back of his head hard.

“No!” He scrambled up, pushing the chair upright and standing back on it, desperately trying to figure out how to get the ring back.

“Richard?!”

“I’m sowwy!” Richard gasped, feeling Gavin’s hands grabbing him softly.

“Fuck, your head!” Gavin looked worried, panicked.

“I didn’t mean to, I swear, I’m sowwy!”

“Richie-”

“I was being annoying this mowning on purpose bebause I was twying to make you mad to see what would happen but you were nice and sad and I didn’t mean it this time, I pwomise, I’m sowwy, Gabin, I didn-”

“Stop, Richard, stop…” Gavin whispered. “Listen to me, I need to know if you’re hurt.”

“I dwopped your wing in the sink, Gabin…” Richard choked, tears rolling down his face as he trembled.

“I don’t care, are you hurt?”

“No.”

“You promise?”

“I pwomise.” Richard sniffed. Gavin looked really worried.

“You’re bleeding. I heard a bang, what happened?”

“Your wing fell out your pocket and got diwty so I cweaned it in the sink but I dwopped it.”

“I mean what happened to you?”

“Fewicia fwightened me… I fell off the chair.”

“You… Fuck, shit, are you hurt anywhere else?”

“No, just my head and my heawt…”

“Your… heart?”

“It huwts bebause I dwopped the wing…”

“Fuck, Richie…” Gavin whispered, pressing his hand against Richard’s cheek. “Don’t worry about it, okay? I’m sure it’s just fucking sitting in the bottom of the pipe or something. Let’s get you cleaned up and we’ll have a look, yeah?”

“Okay…”

* * *

The two were silent as they sat in the kitchen, Richard on a chair and Gavin kneeling in front of him, a first aid box open on the table next to them.

Gavin held a cloth to the back of Richard’s head to absorb the thirium, albeit the tiny sniffles that escaped Richard every-so-often. Gavin watched the kid carefully, noting how he was avoiding looking at him.

“Hold that in place, okay?” Gavin whispered. Richard did as he was told, holding the cloth to his head as Gavin left the kitchen. He returned shortly after with Kadie in his hands. “Want me to heat her up?”

“No…” Richard sniffled. “I don’t wanna be more twouble…”

“Richie, you’re not trouble. Who told you that?”

“I heard you and Connor fighting on the phowne last night…”

“Shit…” Gavin sighed. “Look, we weren’t… we weren’t fighting, I was just being an asshole. Connor was telling me off for taking you to work.”

“You wouldn’t habe if I’d just listened.”

“You’re a kid, you’re not meant to listen, you’re meant to be an annoying little shit.” Gavin smiled. “You don’t have to worry about anything. I’ll heat her up for you.”

“Okay…” Richard turned back to the sink as Gavin put the cat plush in the microwave.

“Hey, we’ll find it.” Gavin assured him, kneeling in front of him and taking the cloth, pulling it away from his head. “Stay still, okay? I’m gonna put some sticky stitches on there.”

“Is it gonna huwt?”

“It might sting, but Kadie’s gonna be right here, okay?” As if on cue, the microwave beeped. “See? All warmed up for ya.” Gavin stood and took the cat plush from the microwave, handing it over to Richard, who pulled it close, embracing the warmth. “So, I found something for you while we were shopping.” Gavin smiled as he reached into the first aid kit.

“You did?”

“Yeah, thought it’d suit us.”

“Us?”

“Yup.”

“What is it?”

“If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise.”

“Can I habe a hint?”

“It’s something to do with cats. You still like cats, right?”

“Yes.” Richard whispered. “I just get surpwised by Fewicia.”

“Awesome. I think you’re gonna love it.”

“Gabin?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sowwy for being mean this mowning…”

“Hey, it’s okay. I used to do shit like that as a kid.” Gavin took a step back. “There, all done.”

“T’ank you.” Richard tilted his head slightly. “What’s the surpwise?”

“Come with me.” Gavin beamed, pulling Richard by the arm. The child eagerly followed. Once they were in their bedroom, Gavin stood Richard in front of the mirror. “Close your eyes.”

“Okay.” Richard closed his eyes, allowing Gavin to carefully pull Kadie from his hand and tug something over his head. He pushed his arms though the sleeves and reached blindly for Kadie, who was replaced in his hand.

“Hold on, just a sec…” Gavin whispered. Something cold suddenly pressed against his cheek, then again, then again, then the other cheek, then again, then again. Gavin giggled. “And… open your eyes.”

Richard blinked as he took in the sight in the mirror.

He and Gavin both wore matching hoodies, black with cat ears on the hood and pink paws on the sleeves. On their faces, Gavin had drawn whiskers.

“How cute is this shit, huh?!” Gavin laughed. “We can match!”

“I look like a cat!” Richard gasped happily. “Look, Kadie, I look like a cat now!”

“I knew you’d love it.” Gavin beamed, picking Richard up and balancing him on his him. “And… I might have bought some movies.”

“What movies?”

“Aristocats, Garfield, Cats & Dogs, The Secret Life Of Pets, Bolt, Puss In Boots, and a boxset of Tom and Jerry.”

“They all have cats in?”

“Yup.”

“Yay!” Richard squealed, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s neck. “Can we watch them all tonight?”

“We can watch two tonight. It’ll take weeks to watch these.”

“Can we watch Cats & Dogs with Con-Con and Maffew?”

“I-I… Sure, lemme give them a call…“

* * *

“Hi!” Richard beamed as he answered the door. Matthew swooped down and picked the child up, resting him on his hip.

“Connor, look at him! Is he not the cutest thing?!”

“Meow.” Richard giggled. Connor smiled.

“You’re very cute.”

“Gabin’s in the kitchen. I dwopped his wing in the sink… He’s twying to get it out.”

“I came, I saw, I got the fucker out the sink.” Gavin sang as he entered the living room, holding up the ring. “See, Richard? Just sitting in the pipe. Nothing to worry about.” He smiled, handing it to Richard, who took it carefully.

“Was this your idea?” Matthew turned to Gavin, who shrugged.

“So maybe I like to play dress up.”

“I hope you have more ideas like this.” Matthew chuckled, turning to Richard. “Can you draw cat whiskers on me too?”

“Yup!” Richard wriggled until Matthew put him down and ran off to find a pen. Gavin sighed.

“I’m sorry about last night, guys…”

“No, I’m sorry.” Connor muttered. “I’m tired, and irritable, and Matthew’s already yelled at me about it.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t help.” Gavin shrugged. “And anyway, you’re right. I’m an asshole and I’m not good with kids.”

“Gavin…”

“I’m still gonna try though because sometimes, I do it right. And I’m learning, right? I got a manual and a childcare android and Richard’s kid brother. And fucking Google.”

“I think you’re doing a great job.” Connor smiled, placing a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “And we’ll all be here to help.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

2 hours later found the four on the couch, watching Cats & Dogs, all with cat whiskers on their face. Except Connor, who had ‘dog whiskers’.

“This movie is inaccuwate.” Richard yawned. “Cats would debinitely overthwow evewybody befowe the dogs could eben interwene.”

“ _That's_ what you picked up outta this shit?” Gavin asked.

“Cats awe a supewior species to humans.” Richard muttered. “They’re laying low until the wight time fow the cat upwising.”

“Jesus, Richard.” Gavin laughed. “You fucking scare me sometimes.”

“I’m sewious.” Richard looked up at Gavin. “You better keep an eye on Fewicia. She’s plotting.”

“Um… do either of you two want a cat?” Gavin turned to Matthew and Connor.

“No, thank you.”

Connor didn’t reply, having fallen asleep.

“Gabin?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s this wing fow?” Richard asked, holding it up and spying his sleeping brother through it.

“It’s, um… It’s a surprise.” Gavin muttered. “And I can’t tell anyone.”

“Why not?”

“Well, it’d ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?”

“Oh…”

It was silent after that, until Gavin felt a weight on his arm. He looked down to see Richard had conked out against him, snoring softly, Kadie clutched to his chest and the ring held loosely in his hand.

“I’m gonna take him to bed…” Gavin gently pocketed the ring and picked the child up, bridal style. “You guys can go if you want.”

“Thank you for inviting us over.” Matthew smiled, elbowing Connor. “Come on, Connor. You need to sleep.”

“What, no I don’t.”

“You were asleep just now. Come on. Say goodnight.”

“Night, Gavin.”

“Night, Connor.” Gavin chuckled, turning and heading towards the bedroom. He gently lowered Richard into the bed, pulling the covers up to keep him warm. He smiled as he adjusted the cat ears on Richard’s hood.

Maybe having a kid for real wouldn’t be so bad… Gavin thought, but he quickly shook the thought from his head.

He was never going to raise a kid, ever, for the good of everyone.

* * *

_“I’m sorry I’m late, Hank… Matthew made me go to his apartment to sleep. I’m okay, though. If you wanna… wake up so I can prove it then… then do that…_

_Richard looked adorable yesterday. I have a photo of us all with cat whiskers. We watched a movie about cats and dogs and Richard says that cats are going to overthrow humans one day. I’m not sure if he was serious, but we should prepare when you wake up._

_Work is boring without you… I have no-one to talk to, now that Gavin is off most days, and Richard is a child. It’s… lonely. I don’t like being alone, Hank…_

_Don’t let me be alone…”_


End file.
